Lonely Hearts Club
by MarauderCracker
Summary: Meta!Kurtbastian. The moment Kurt and Sebastian collide they know they are different from all the rest. They recognize each other as equals and they hate each other.
1. discover

It starts when Sebastian is five years old. Dad is teaching him how to snap his fingers. He wonder if it's normal to feel this heat as his fingertips run against each other (he is a smart kid, he thinks "it must be friction, like when the Coyote makes fire with a rock and a stick"), but he keeps trying. Over and over again and the moment he makes his fingers snap a flame appears in the tip of his fingers and he screams.  
Dad never looks at him the same way. He is a freak. A little dangerous monster that can create fire out of his fingers and burn you when he touches you. Sebastian is ashamed and angry and has nightmares and one night he wakes up surrounded in flames because he lit up the bed in his sleep. He is not even a little burnt.

.

Kurt develops it after the accident. He is eight years old and when the stupid nurses and the stupid aunts and all of the stupid grown up people that look at him with pity eyes and ruffle his hair start annoying him; he yells that they stop crying, stop pitying him and get out. (He doesn't really understand what happened when everyone sobers up, puts a blank face on and walks out o the room).  
It's when he's singing Chrlie Chaplin's "Smile" to his dad that he really notices it. They are in the front yard and Burt grins for the first time since Lizza passed away and the always grumpy gardener has a smile as bright as the sun and all the neighbors stop to listen and just… smile. The moment Kurt stops singing, everyone returns to their normal frowns and sad faces.


	2. collision

Kurt meets Blaine when everything is falling apart. He likes him from the first look, the first smile. And Kurt knows that he shouldn't use his power but temptation is stronger and he feels lonely and it's so easy to slip the inaudible rythm of the hypnosis in his words. Eight years have passed since the first time the power showed and Kurt doesn't need to sing or scream to make it work, doesn't need to keep talking forever to retain the smile on your face. He only has to will his voice to do it, to release whatever sound wave that makes the hypnosis work. He tells Blaine his story and every single word thrums and sings with the rythm of a silent "help me, don't leave alone, I need you here".

Blaine meets Sebastian when everything is falling into place. He is dating Kurt, the boy he loved from the first look, the first smile. But then Sebastian looks at him with those eyes that have a strange quality, something that reminds him of his boyfriend but completely different at the same time, and he needs to mentally splam himself not to drool over the guy. Sebastian touches him wrist when asking for his coffee order and heat flows up his arm. (Sebastian's eyes are green but something in the pupil is strange, somethign in the way the deep black seems to shine and burn and Blaine finds it really hard to look away. Well, until Kurt appears.)

Sebastian meets Kurt when everything is falling apart. He likes him from the first glance, the first smirk. He likes it from the moment that high and melodic voice sing-songs "I'm Blaine's boyfriends" and Sebastian can hear the threat. Something is the way Kurt's pupils are not exacly black but a deep blue that shines and flows makes him want to reach out and touch him, makes him feel like burning.


	3. treath

Kurt knows it the moment he shakes Sebastian's hand. He feels the waves of heat burning his palm, running up his arm and making him shiver. He sees the way that Sebastian's eyes light up and almost spark, a shade of red in the black pupils. He senses it (the aura, the thing that only one other person he's ever met has) and he knows. The moment he shakes Sebastian's hand, Kurt is sure that he found another person like him.

He sits, he joins the conversation, he smiles and pretends to be interested and to ignore Sebastian's insults. But he is curious and has never been a patient person, so he lets the power slip into his tone and talks with the slow cadence of the hypnosis. "Blaine, honey, why don't you get us all another coffee? I invite."

Of course, Blaine nods and refuses politely to let Kurt pay and asks Sebastian what his order is and leaves them alone. The second he's far enough not to hear the conversation, Sebastian smirks. "So, what are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt says, trying to fill his voice with "forget about anything you saw" and "I'm perfectly average, don't ask any further". But his power never worked so well on Santana and he suspects that it won't work on Sebastian, either. Kurt is curious, yes, but he is also very scared.

"Well, besides of having a hard luck case of the gay face, you also have a… How would we call it? Mutation. So, what is it?" Kurt scowls and hisses "Why would I tell you?" as an answer, earning an even wider smirk from the guy. Sebastian Smythe snaps his fingers and a flame floats over them for a second before disappearing.

"Woah, you are a very tall lighter, impressive." Kurt mocks. He knows that, if Sebastian's power is anything like his or Santana's, it's probably a lot bigger than what he is showing (he only discovered it after mocking Santana, telling her that her iron nails weren't such a big deal, and seeing how he fisted her hands and a set of giant an dangerous iron paws grew up from between her knuckles), but he can't help wanting to make him feel bad. The guy's an asshole, after all. "I can hypnotize people." Is –finally- his answer. Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, preppie boy, I don't feel the need to put on a show."

"Oh, well, you are as much as a frigid bitch as your clothes tell." (Kurt feels very tempted to order the waiter that is just walking past them to throw her two cups of hot coffee over Sebastian's head, and doesn't just because he considers himself to be above such thing.)


	4. danger

"Santana, I found another one," Kurt almost yells on the phone. Now that he doesn't have to keep his cool to impress Sebastian, he allows himself to freak out. "He goes to Dalton. Yes, Gay Hogwarts. Yes, he's gay. Santana, this is not relevant," he says as he stops in the red light. He thinks that his dad would kill him if he saw him talking on the phone while driving as Santana rambles some nonsense. "Santana, stop. He can create fire, I don't know what else can he do. My powers don't affect him as strong as the rest either."

"Calm the fuck down, Ladyface. Look, I am going to take a shower with Brit and I'll call you later. There's nothing we can do about this guy and he doesn't change anything so, breath and let me get laid."

Santana hangs up the phone before Kurt can answer something. He huffs, annoyed. Kurt doesn't like Sebastian, he doesn't trust him. The idea of someone like him knowing his secret drives him crazy. Besides, even though he only knows three "mutants" including himself, he's guessed that they have this extrange atractive that makes all the rest of the people notice him (but, while both Santana and Sebastian seem to have a sexual atraction, Kurt calls all the atention but always in a negative way). Kurt doesn't like the idea of someone as magnetic as Sebastian trying to steal his boyfriend.


End file.
